


The Mafia-Infiltration-Turbulence

by pen102



Series: ANBU - Turbluences [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Again not a dark mission, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Shiranui Genma, Humor, Infiltration, M/M, Mentioned Kidnapping, Theft, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen102/pseuds/pen102
Summary: Two rivaling mafia-groups, laced drinks, a stolen item stolen again,...and an ANBU undercover agent in the middle of it all, making his own plans while secretly missing his boyfriend.Sort of a sequel to "The Hakone-Tanabata-Turbulence".
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Series: ANBU - Turbluences [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459090
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Mafia-Infiltration-Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> I know I saw too many mafia and undercover movies as of late. I blame everything on them. Everything!
> 
> Warning: spelling, grammar, threats

He staggered out of the restaurant’s rear exit, right shoulder bumping into the door frame and nearly knocking over a garbage container.

Under his calloused fingertips house wall after house wall passed, but he barely registered where he was stumpling to or for how long. Orientation and perceptions blurred, the thundering of his own heartbeat unnaturally loud in his ears, numbness engulfing his nerve ends... Fleeing in such a pathetic state was everything but promising for a shinobi but his mind soon became too clouded to judge himself or even go so far as to search for the reason of his condition. In case of doubt: go back to rule number.. whatever the number: _Vanish, if you aren’t able to defend yourself, especially if the place you descend is a shark pit._

It didn't take him long to stumble over an empty can on the street - _an empty can!_ \- and would have hit the ground unglamorously if not for the strong grip on his arm that pulled him back onto his wobbly feet. And because of the latter, he - again very indecorous for a veteran shinobi like him - ended with his cheek pressed against the other’s solid chest and a hand petting his shoulder like... a pet.

„There, there. What were you thinking, running through such a filthy district wearing expensive clothes like that, Mister?“ a deep, sensual voice mumbled, with the faintest hint of a leer, „Some shady character with dubious intentions might creep up on a defenseless beauty like you and take ...advantage.“

Genma blinked in utter confusion, working through the amount of words slowly, slowly, and failing miserably, his traitorous knees buckling and almost giving way if not for the bearded, black haired man who might or might not be fondling his lower back now. „Wha-?“

A sudden fingertip on his temple pressed his cheek further into the folds of the man's black yukata, the smell of filth and smoke filling the jounin's nose, and the next words were spoken directly into his ear. „Do you know what they gave you, handsome?“

Instincts kicking in, Genma tried to fight against the man’s grip, earning himself a small giggle for the weary attempt.  
„Ts, none of that. You are barely awake, are you? Even the weakest of my man could kill you now. Sleeping draft? Did you find her?“

Everything the special jounin was able to do now was try not to fall asleep. A good shinobi shouldn’t lose consciousness in such a situation, really, survival instincts and everything, but... sleep sounded much more tempting now...-

A hand sneaked into the folds of his own yukata and painfully pinched a nipple. Awake immediately, but also scandalized, he almost managed a decent sentence: „Hey-!“ 

„Boss, Boss, we got everyone. Well, except, um, _that_ one. Wait!“, the newcomer did a double take when he got a closer look. „Isn’t that Yuto’s new man? The guy that, according to our sources, turned out to be a shinobi? Moyashi, Jubei or something? You know: the one who disabled the bomb in the Kitajima-distri-“

„Tsk,“ his superior interrupted the rambling. 

„S-sorry, boss, but he’s dangerous, boss. And he's really close to you now.“

Said boss looked down pointedly at the man clinging onto his arms for dear life and rose a bushy eyebrow at that. 

„B-but he’s - he’s a shinobi. Please, let us take care of him. He drank enough of that tea to send a horse to sleep but is somehow still - well, you see. Now's the best moment, we'll dispose of hi-“

„Nah, Ito, Ito. Didn’t you guys notice that he fled the restaurant even before the others of the Kitajima-Group noticed their drinks had a little extra today? He was running from the restaurant and his symptoms are clearly different from the normal sleepy-deepy effect we wanted.“

„W-what do you mean, boss?“

„Hm. What do I mean, let's see, Ito-chan. I mean, that I have the reasonable assumption that this guy here,“ he patted ‚Jubei’s‘ head for emphasis, „must have done something to shake their confidence in him. I’d even go so far as to say:" the following sentence was whispered conspirationally, "his own men wanted to immobilize this shinobi.... hm... So either it has something to do with the stolen Dragon-Seal _or_ with the kidnapped girl. So, Ito-chan...“ His eyes landed meaningfully on the now pespiring underling, „no such things like disposals of possible opportunity-traitors that might know what we absolutely must know. You know what I mean?“

A sharp but very nervous nod, and Ito hurriedly turned around to the nearing rest of the men. „We’ll bring this guy along. Boss says, he’s important. Call the doc, too. Looks like his own men wanted him out of commission too. Who knows what they gave him and if he’ll even survive that cocktail. But Boss says he might know something about the young lady, so no mistakes, okay!“

„Okay!“, five men answered in a super serious tone and carefully grabbed the barely conscious man out of their superior’s arms.

„And don’t be careless,“ the boss added with a razorsharp smile that could count as equally joyful and cold, „he’s still a shinobi. Means, if given the chance he might carve out your guts even before you notice he’s awake agai-“

Without thinking, Ito let the blunt end of his knife fall onto the back of the shinobi’s head, who sagged slightly in the men’s hands.

Ito blinked, having surprised himself with this emotional act, and tentatively stole a glance at his superior, earning himself another risen eyebrow. „S-sorry, boss, i-important cargo, I know... Just... Your words made me nervous.“

„Better not get nervous again. That pretty head might be important.“

„S-sorry again...“

With that, Genma finally lost consciousness.

*~*~*

When the special jounin opened his eyes again, he wanted to close them immediately. Groaning, he turned onto his side and tried to hide his head deeper in the soft cushion of the bed. Why was there a throbbing pain at the back of his head?

„Hey. Wake up! ...fucker!“

Genma groaned again but reluctantly turned around, immediately noticing four men in the room with him. One door, closed, no windows, possibly underground or build for... interrogation. An armed man - Ito was it? - and another bulky man in a black suit were guarding the door - the only exit. All in all: yay.

Before him, a bearded man in a black yukata sat hunched on a reversed stool, eyeing him while slightly tapping his fingertips together - was there a hint of a smile in these blue eyes? Behind him stood a black haired man, Genma immediately recognized him as the second in command of the Shinan-Group, muscled arms crossed in front of his chest, emanating an aura of power and steely charism. The look he gave his captive was filled with so much barely contained fury, that Genma unconsciously tried to gather enough chakra to get out of the zip tie that bound his wrists. No use in his still pitiful state. He’d need something sharp...

„Where is she?“, Ken Watanabe demanded and Genma involuntarily tensed. „Where is my daughter!“

„I-“

„Don’t lie!“, Watanabe shouted, immediately striding forwards, but the bearded man stopped him with a gentle hand on the arm. 

„I suggest you let him talk first, Watanabe-san.“

Surprisingly the man calmed down fast. He even moved backwards to return to his previous position, crossing his arms again and eyeing the captive with cold distrust.

But Genma remained silent, trying to consider his chances first. And also trying to think straight - the slight nausea and the headache from his knock-out was a pestering reminder of the unpleasant circumstances of his capture. But there might still be a chance to get out of this situation alive if he was careful... and lucky.

The bearded men cocked his head to the side, ready to do the talking now. He seemed to understand what was going on inside the shinobi, smart blue eyes glowing in the intense light of the ceiling light, reading Genma’s body language faster than the average yakuza-henchman. „Your men - if you can still call them that - already spilled. We found the original hideout of the girl. But she wasn’t there.“

Genma’s eyes widened in blatant suprise. How long had he been out?

„You slept for two days. Your stomach had to be pumped out. Consider yourself lucky we saved your life." That sounded totally exaggerated and Genma didn't believe a word, except the time frame. "And because you lost the trust of your own men you should also consider siding with our group instead. Your options are pretty slim, your chakra is surprisingly low. Even if you make it out of this facility alive, you will be hunted down by your Kitajima-Group _and_ the Shinan-Group. Even if you don’t know where the girl is, your men were very sure you know of the whereabouts of the Dragon-Seal. Think about it. And do it fast.“

Weighing his options, Genma started to sweat. Then, very carefully, he looked up at Ken Watanabe. „I want to negotiate.“

„You owe us for saving your life, fucker!“, Ito shouted from his position by the door, his knife out and ready as a reminder.

„You drugged me, knocked me out, kidnapped me and now you expect me to spill what I know and hope for the best? How can I be sure you won’t kill me after I tell you what I know?“

„So you _do_ know something?“, Watanabe barked, barely containing his rage.

Genma tsk’d for that slip, instantly wishing for the calming weight of a senbon between his empty lips to help him think. This situation was way more stressing than he would have liked. „You can have the seal. I didn’t want it from the beginning. After I noticed, what kind of people were working in the Kitajima-Group, after they fell so low as to kidnap a little girl, I couldn’t go along with their plans anymore. The Seal is yours to begin with. The Kitajima-men you... interrogated were right: I stole it from them. You can have it back.“

„Why should we trust you?“, Ito shouted angrily and the bearded man silenced him with a sharp gaze.

The shinobi took in a deep breath. „Because my own life is at stake, isn’t it?“

The bearded man tilted his head thoughtfully. „Can it be true? Are you really a shinobi with morals or are you trying to sell us flimsy information just to safe that cute head of yours? You understand the dilemma we’re in, do you?“

Genma grimaced. „Listen, man, you can have the Seal, no big deal. But I will only bring you the girl if you let me go first.“

„You know where she is? Your _associates_ told us about the hideout, but she wasn’t there. The Kitajima-men there were guarding an empty room and without even knowing she wasn’t there anymore. What kind of game are you playing, shinobi?“ Watanabe looked like he was ready to let his men strangle Genma.

The suprising thing was, that the bearded man suddenly burst out laughing, changing the mood immediately. „That’s...“ He slapped his knees for a few times, „that’s hilarious. You stole the Dragon-Seal, the symbol of the leading mafia-group in this country, under the nose of your own boss who stole it from _us_ before because of an ancient rivalry, simply because you weren’t happy with them falling so low as to kidnap the cutest girl of this city-“, a dark look from Watanabe,“ of this country, and... if I understand that correctly, you even might have gone so far as to exchange the girl with a bunshin in a henge meanwhile you brought her to a safe place?“

Genma looked to the side, sulking a little. But only a little. "And..." His typical-shinobi-bad-ass-facade slipping „what if I did?“

The man laughed even louder. „What a softy. Cute, kind and a trained killer? These are some intriguing but also repelling qualities. And it explains, why your chakra feels so low: it’s split into at least two doppelgangers.“

If not for his bound hands, the shinobi would have crossed his arms in front of his chest, feeling stripped of his strategy plans by the dangerous smart-ass in front of him. „I wanted to bring her back to her family as soon as I made contact with your group, and also bring back the Dragon-Seal, but you interfered before I could carry out my plan.“

„Still: Why should we trust you, pouting at us with those sensual lips and your pretty hazelnut eyes?“

Genma, scowling, swore, he would strangle that smart ass in front of him if given the opportunity. But instead he said: „You will have to trust me. Let me leave this place alive. I left her in the care of good people, guarded by my doppelgangers. I cannot tell you who these people are, it would endanger them, and they don’t deserve to be pulled into mafia affairs. That’s the deal.“

A long silence followed before Watanabe finally spoke again. „Not alone.“

„Huh?“

Watanabe nodded towards the smart ass. „Raidou’ll go with you. He’ll keep a close eye on you, Mister Shinobi. Bring me back my daughter. I don’t care about the Seal, I want here back safe and here with me. And mercy on you if somebody laid a single finger on her! Then, I swear to god, I’ll let my men cut your body in so many small pieces the dogs will think they’re slurping fleshy blood-soup.“

An eyebrow twitched in Genma’s face at the vivid thread. But he rose his bound wrists as an answer and nodded. 

‚Raidou‘ got up and beckoned Genma over without unfastening the bonds. „Let’s go, _‚Mister Shinobi’_.“

~*~*~

Not even two hours later the two men stepped into Shinan headquarters, a sleeping seven years old girl on Genma’s arms.

Without batting an eye, the shinobi stepped into Watanabe’s living room and handed the girl to her father, who, dumbfounded, hugged her with so much care and emotion, it was a strange picture seeing the second-in-command like this.

„Here’s the Dragon-Seal,“ Genma added after a while and handed over the item. „Now let me go.“

A doctor hurried into the room, but Watanabe wasn’t ready to let his daughter out of his securing arms yet. 

„She is unharmed. Just asleep. Let the doctor double-check if you still believe I’m playing games. And with the Dragon-Seal, your group is the rightful leader of this land’s mafia again. I’m leaving now.“

He turned around and every weapon was drawn, pointing at his throat. But the bearded man, ‚Raidou‘, suddenly piped up. „Maa, don’t damage him. He’s so cute. And capable. You should have seen how cool he was! I want to keep him.“

A hair sprang out of Genma’s carefully tied back hair. „You can’t be-“

A sudden tumult and the doors opened again. Many armed men in black suits filled the room and Genma inadvertently felt a little claustrophobic. 

The crowd divided to create a path and bowed. An elderly man with an expensive black and silver walking stick entered the room. Even Watanabe bowed.

„Oyabun-Sama“, ‚Raidou‘ greeted astounded.

The head of the Shinan-Group stepped to his son’s side and fondly smiled down at the sleeping girl in Watanabe’s arms. When he spoke, every word came out slow but firm. „Hikari-chan is back. I am glad.“

„Yes, father.“

„Isn’t that great?“ The old man smiled before turning his eyes onto Genma and ‚Raidou‘. „Please deliver the Hokage my deepest gratitude.“

Watanabe blinked before turning to his father in shock. „You... know him? You... _sent_ for him? The mafia doesn’t assign ninja! That’s against the rules!“

The old man snorted good-naturedly. „The Kitajima-Group broke the rules when they robbed me of my precious little grandchild. I am fully aware of the consequences of my deed and ready to face what lies ahead. Loosing my face isn’t half that bad compared to gaining back your daughter, Ken, don’t you agree? As it is, I will immediately resign from my position, as the Dragon-Seal has already found its way to its rightful bearer, the new Oyabun.“

Suprised, Watanabe looked down onto his right hand where the Dragon-Seal rested. And this time, the people bowed to him.

The old man smiled at ‚Raidou‘ and Genma again. „Go, you two.“

‚Raidou‘ let out an embarrassed chuckle. „How did you...?“

„I am not fooled by a Henge no Jutsu when one is to be expected, if that is, what you mean, young man.“

With a ‚poof‘, Hatake Kakashi in full ANBU-gear appeared, smoothly and magically putting his Inu-mask onto his face, effectively hiding his identity. And Genma, feeling a little exposed on his side, tsk’d - and maybe pouted - again.

„Tell Tsunade-Hime that I consider her gambling debt amortized.“

Genma’s jaw hit the ground - totally crestfallen. The Hokage had sent out two elite jounin ANBU into a high-risk mafia-infiltration mission with a serious face like _that_ because of her bad gambling habits?!... Having risked his life, enduring Kakashi’s unnerving and unnecessary flirty undercover part too while beeing druggend, almost downed by a stupid henchman, bound and kidnapped into an underground torture chamber, forced to bargain for his life... „Tsk. You’ve got to be-“

„Yes, yes, we bid our farewells, bye, bye, a-hahaha.“

The copy-nin all but shoved a dismayed Genma out of the room and the two Konoha-shinobi chose the fastest escape-route from the mafia headquarters - via the roofs. When he landed on the second house, Genma sent Kakashi a very, very well deserved annoyed look. „Really? You chose ‚Raidou‘ as your cover name?“

A shameless snicker. „Couldn’t think of a better name to make myself trustworthy.“

„Sounds totally fishy. A wonder they let you in like that and Watanabe even made you his right hand in less than three weeks!“

„What can I say: I am a smart man with qualities only the worthy can detect.“

„I detected you fondling my nipple in a rather unworthy way not that long ago!“, came the immediate accusation.

„Ah, you noticed that? Wasn’t sure with how out of it you were. That’s a medic-trick to stop someone from falling asleep. A very good one too. I was desperate there, you weren’t telling me anything to help you." A wiggle of eyebrows. "And it _did_ work.“ 

„Hatake Kakashi, the famous copier of a thousand jutsus: a mere fondle-moster! If that is ever made known in a bingo book, your weakness will be your end in a blink. ...and what were you thinking asking them to give myself to you? Are you crazy?“

„A-hahaha, just wanted to test my limits. Who knows what they would have done. Ito totally called me 'boss' all the time. I’m sure he would have been delighted to-“

„Cut the crap!“

„But I liked my role. Oh, I wonder what could have become of me if-“

The world suddenly turned and Genma had not only tackled the copy-nin down onto a rooftop but was also sitting smugly and grinning on his chest now, Kakashi’s arms pressed down by his knees. „You are so not the boss in _our_ relationship, Hatake.“

Kakashi blinked.

„ _I_ am.“

The copy-nin gulped audibly and hurried to nod, sudden nosebleed evident. Except for his name, that was a scene straight out of Icha Icha Paradise. But what followed wasn’t.

Genma smirked down at him, mischief gleaming in his eyes, before he looked at his right hand in playful wonder. Then he let the fingers slide beneath his yukata to seemingly play with his own nipple with innocent wonder. He bit his underlip to unsuccessfully suppress a soft but startled sigh. „Now isn’t _that_ an awakening feeling?“

Kakashi’s hands, trapped by Genma’s thighs, twitched desperately. „Lemme! Lemme do that. Missed you long enough!“

Genma let a soft but very sexy and very ambigious sigh escape and Kakashi jolted underneath him, eye teary. „No, you can’t be that cute and kind to others but totally cruel and _that_ sadistic to your amazing lover!“

„Hmmm. Call me 'boss' then.“

Kakashi’s eye widened, and he gulped. „Okay. Boss.“

„Buy me dinner.“

„With pleasure.“

„Clean my kunais.“

„Absolutely.“

„Do my laundry.“

“...dark secrets there, but yes.“

Genma leaned down and his smile turned darker while while one hot hand pressend hard onto Kakashi's chest while he licked the pinky of the other with a small sigh. „Clean my bathtub even?“

„Yes, oh god, yes.“

„Good. Because afterwards, you will clean,“ he let his breath ghost Kakashi’s sensitive earlobe, „every“ a soft bite, „centimeter“, a soothing kiss onto the sensitive spot right below „of _agh_ -“

In less than a heartbeat the jounin had switched their positions and captured the special-jounin underneath him, hands pinned above the head. „Yes. Yes to everything. Boss. But please don't kill me like that.“

Genma rose his head in surprise and let it fall back onto the roof again to laugh an honest pearly laugh that made the silver-haired man's gaze heat up. Then the special jounin let his nose nudge against Kakashi’s. „You’re cute when your genius is tackled by your libido, you know that, s-class-bingo-book-smart-ass-ninja?“

„Cute enough to do it on this rooftop here and now?“ A suggestive nudge of something hard and promising against against Genma's stomach.

„Nah. Not _that_ cute. And if I might remind you: you called me a sadist." A devilish but also amused grin. "So: _absolutely_ no.“

Kakashi pouted and scratched his head absentmindedly. „So mean. Why are you my super hot boyfriend again?"

„Because you can’t stop leering over me.“

„Ah, yes. I almost forgot with that mean gleam in your eyes.“

„Serves you right. You reap what you sow. And now let’s go home. And I need a shower." Genma twisted his legs between the copy-nin's and threw him off to get up himself. Kakashi landed with the effortless grace of a panther and Genma couldn't stop himself but to nag a little more. "I want to see Raidou’s face when I tell him what you think of his name.“

„You wouldn’t...“

„You reap what you sow. That’s for making that Ito-guy knock me out.“

„I already told you I didn’t know he would react panicked like that...“ The copy-nin rubbed his hair nervously. "Really."

„Who needs a boyfriend. Masturbation is much more goal-oriented and less annoying...“

Kakashi halted, head hanging, wearing an obvious crestfallen expression on his masked face. „Mean.“

An unsuspected kiss onto his masked nose was followed by an incredible tight hug that made him giggle happily again. 

„You remember that time you guided me through that hand job?“, Genma’s horse voice couldn’t hide the tokubetsu’s arousal - playing hard to get or not.

Kakashi shuddered violently. _That_ voice never failed to go all the way down directly into his groin. But he also knew what the other desired. Who was he to not play that game along? „You sure you don’t want to do it here and now? Three weeks without my voice, my sexy body and all these clever jounin skills... that must have been hard...“

The first answer was a soft smirk. The second was: „I know a nice place we could crash on our way back - not too far from here. All these clever jounin manhandling and tackling and your ‚medical‘ nipple play left me a little randy here. But you know that already.“

Kakashi supressed the small wince when the other’s warmth left him, but he managed to collect his dignity to look all calm and skilled jounin again, and watched Genma’s retreating but slightly panting figure... The smooth muscles, sexy promising smile, mischivious eyes, incredible soft hair tied back and inviting defiling... Oh, the sweet games they were playing... Quasi Icha Icha Real-Life... Their life... 

„You coming or not, Hatake?“

He smiled, totally fascinated, and more than happy to make this man incredible man melt in his hands as soon as possibly.

„How could I not?“

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not much meaning in it but fun to write. Perhaps it could make another person smile in these days.
> 
> Raidou means "following blindly".


End file.
